Because of the advantages of high light-emitting efficiency, energy saving, environmental protection and long service life, LED light sources as backlight sources are widely used in LCD devices. Because LED(s) has high heat productivity, an LED lightbar needs a special heat dissipating base. To ensure the heat-conducting property between the LED lightbar and the heat dissipating base, the back of the LED lightbar is generally provided with a thermal conductive adhesive, and then both the LED lightbar and the thermal conductive adhesive are stuck to the heat dissipating base. The conventional LED lightbar is of a strip-shaped plate structure. The front face of the LED lightbar is provided with LED lights, and the back of the LED lightbar is a plane. When being stuck, the thermal conductive adhesive is difficult to tidily and tightly be stuck to the back plane of the LED lightbar because of narrowness, softness and long length of the thermal conductive adhesive. As shown in FIG. 1, if the thermal conductive adhesive 2 is untidily stuck, the heat dissipating uniformity of the LED lightbar 1 may be affected. As shown in FIG. 2, if the thermal conductive adhesive 2 is not tightly stuck to the back of the LED lightbar 1, bubbles may be generated, thereby blocking heat conduction.
To better stick the thermal conductive adhesive, the thermal conductive adhesive is usually pulled to be straight, and then stuck to the back of the LED lightbar, thereby enabling the thermal conductive adhesive to have inward pulling stress. Under the conditions that the backlight module is lightened, heated, placed for a long time, affected with damp, etc., the inward pulling stress generated when sticking the thermal conductive adhesive causes the thermal conductive adhesive to sharply retract, thereby resulting in adhesive failure and deformation, and affecting the heat dissipating effect and stability of the LED lightbar.